Evaluation of a bioactive ceramic (Bioglass) for potential implantation in the ear. Various animal models are used to assess the characteristics of the Bioglass - tissue interface, the cellular immune response to Bioglass in the ear, and the effects of bacterial contamination and infection on the ceramic-tissue interface as well as the effect of Bioglass on the course of ear infection.